Increased capacity demands are driving Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) antenna technology into the basestation architecture. The cabling requirements for conventional ground based electronics and tower mounted antenna, however, become prohibitive with respect to such implementations. As a result, electronic circuitry and other components are being situated at the top or masthead, of a tower. While tower mounting of the basestation Radio Frequency (RF) hardware resolves the cabling issue, maintaining such equipment is expensive. That is because accessing such equipment typically requires specialized cranes or personnel.
Therefore there is a need for providing an improved way to maintain basestation equipment mounted on the tower.